russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Program Schedule
Program Schedule Mondays-Fridays :4 am – Manila sa Umaga (simulcast over 92.3 News FM) :5 am – Good Morning Club :8 am – Dora the Explorer :8:30 am – Spongebob Squarepants :9 am – Eyeshield 21 :9:30 am – Slam Dunk :10 am – Code Geass :10:30 am – Sailor Moon :11 am – Likeable or Not :11:45 am – Saberkada :11:30 am – Sine Ko 5ingko 1:00 pm Aksyon JournalisMO '' ''1:30 pm - Monday: Demolition Job Tuesday: Numero :Wednesday: History with Lourd :Thursday: Bigtime :Friday: Astig :4 pm – Showbiz Police :4 30 pm – Face the People :5:30 pm – T3 Reload :6:30 pm – Aksyon :8:00 pm – Beki Boxer (Mon, Tue and Thurs) :Wed & Fri: PBA (simulcast on IBC) (until 9:30 pm) :8 pm - :Mon & Thurs: Pidol's Wonderland :Tue: Studio 5 Original Movie :8:45 pm - :Mon: One of the Boys :Thurs: Asia’s Next Top Model :9:30 pm – Sarah Girl :10 pm – Confessions of a Torpe :10:30 pm – A Shelter For Love :11 pm – TEN The Evening News :11:30 pm – Pilipinas News :12 mn - :Monday: Demolition Job :Tuesday: Numero :Wednesday: History with Lourd :Thursday: Bigtime :Friday: Astig :12:30 am to 1:30 am – Tropang Trumpo (rerun) Saturdays :6 am – Family Rosary Crusade :7 am – Sanjay and Craig :7:30 am – Batibot :8 am – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles :8:30 am – The Fairly OddParents :9 am – Spongebob Squarepants :9:30 am – T.U.F.F Puppy :10 am – Kung Fu Panda :10:30 am – TV5 Kids Movie :12:30 pm – Sabado Sinerama :2:30 pm – PBA (simulcast on IBC) :6:30 pm – Aksyon Weekend :7 pm – Kaya :7:30 pm – Love Notes :8:15 pm – Celebrity Dance Battle :9:15 pm – Killer Karaoke: Pinoy Naman :10:15 pm – Mister N' Misis :11 pm – Tropa Moko Unli :12 mn to 1 am – SpinNation Sundays :6 am – Family Rosary Crusade :7 am – Sunday TV Mass: Healing Grace Mass :8 am – Yin Yang Yo :8:30 am – Kick Buttowski :9 am – Phineas and Ferb :9:30 am – Philip: Lifestyle Guy :10:15 am – Sine Ko 5ingko Weekend :12 nn – P.O.5 :2:30 pm – PBA (simulcast on IBC) :4:30 pm – Juan Direction :5 pm – PBA (simulcast on IBC) :7 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :8 pm – Yaman ng Bayan :8:30 pm – Wow Mali Pa Rin! :9:15 pm – The Mega and the Songwriter :10 pm – Aksyon Weekend :10:30 pm to 12:30 am – Sunday Mega Sine List of talents *Arci Muñoz *Aga Muhlach *Akihiro Blanco *Alberto Bruno *Alice Dixson *Alwyn Uytingco *Antonio de Murga *Ariel Rivera *Benjo Leoncio *BJ Forbes *Brent Manzano *Cesar Montano *Chadleen Lacdoo *Champ Lui Pio *Chanel Morales *Chloe Dominique Reyes *Chris Leonardo *Christine Bersola-Babao *Daniel Matsunaga *David Archuleta *Derek Ramsay *Dolphy *Edgar Allan Guzman *Edu Manzano *Empoy Marquez *Eula Caballero *Gelli de Belen *Gerald Sison *Harry Santos *Helga Krapf *IC Mendoza *Jasmine Curtis-Smith *Jason Zimmerman *Jazz Ocampo *Joe D' Mango *Joey de Leon *John Estrada *John James Uy *John Lapus *John Prats *Juan Direction *Lucy Torres *Malak So Shdifat *Maricel Soriano *Mark Bautista *Mark Neumann *Martin Escudero *Marvelous Alejo *Michael V. *Nadine Samonte *Nicole Estrada *Ogie Alcasid *Onemig Bondoc *Pops Fernandez *Raymond Gutierrez *Richard Gomez *Ritz Azul *Sarah Geronimo *Shaira Mae *Sharon Cuneta *Sophie Albert *Valeen Montenegro *Vic Sotto *Victor Silayan *Vin Abrenica *Wendell Ramos See also *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows